


Return to Me

by The_Eyes



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Cinderella Elements, F/M, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Eyes/pseuds/The_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a person dies a part of their soul lives on and is entrusted to someone new to care for it. After centuries of being separated, can two souls come together and find the happiness that has eluded them for so many lifetimes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a rewriting of one I did ten years ago. I have been out of the fan fiction game for a while and I am hoping to come back with this piece and slowly work my way out. Please read and review, it is always appreciated!

_There was no grand entrance for her, no heads turning to watch as she entered the room, the buzz getting louder throughout the crowd. Large dresses rustled as they touched each other in the small spaces, bodices creaked as whalebone flexed against the fabric. Overwhelming smells of face powders and perfume wafted and stung at her nose, each of the young ladies waiting for their chance to throw themselves at the Prince._

_Farther and farther into the room she traveled, a dark blue dress was worn naturally over her frame, without the aid of corsets, wire frames, or hoop skirts. No, she didn’t need to make her body appear anything else than what it was, she had already been chosen to share a bed with the Prince. The gift of his heart had been bestowed upon her, only it felt more like the weight of the world and its judgement._

_As people began to notice her presence within the room, whispers and hushed words were scattered quickly around. This was it. The night was already over just as it was beginning, her stomach churned as words like ‘whore’, ‘cheap’, and ‘disposable’ were thrown about with no regard as to whom might hear them. Bright, blue seas turned turbulent as her eyes cast downward, the music changing as the room was prepared for the royal entrance._

_It wasn’t hard to move through the crowd to the back of the room, bodies pressing past her as she became nothingness once again. The doors swung open to a loud fanfare, her body hiding against a wall, the high curtains pulled open to a balcony. Fresh air blew in, the wind cooling the heat of her cheeks as she crossed her arms over her chest, eyes looking up to see the start of the procession._

_Royal crier coming out to announce the Prince, women swooning into family arms, fanning themselves to show their femininity. Each step taken down the grand staircase was followed with every eye in the room, including her own, though only those close would hear the creasing of fresh leather boots. But only she would know about the discomfort he felt in the costume he was forced to dress up in, sash bothering his neck and shoulder as crisp pants fit very snugly in one too many places. Only she was privy to the knowledge of this and it was sometimes all that got her through these moments when she had to share him with the world. Give him up to the flesh hungry women that sought him for power, not for the beautiful heart that lay just below the surface. No one cared about that except her it felt like._

_Once he was at the bottom step, she noticed the way his hips tilted as he looked up at the top of the staircase. His father, the crown King, and his mother, the crown Queen, stood waiting for him to finish before they started their slow dissension to the ballroom floor. Her eyes swept up to take in the King’s kindly eyes, and his little belly that had begun to protrude in these prosperous years. It was the Queen’s upturned chin that sent a chill down her spine. The cold eyes that looked down upon the world, most of all the woman her son slept with and gave his heart to. No. Her highness the Queen would rarely be bothered to even acknowledge her existence, lest it taint her lips to speak of her._

_As though hearing the young woman’s thoughts, the Queen’s cold emerald eyes ran over the room to spot her against the wall. Thin lips tightened as she then looked away, the disapproving scowl one that was not new or indecipherable. Instead it was the constant reminder that the Queen could see her, and that she was the black mark on the royal family’s name. As all three walked to the center of the ballroom a waltz was started, the king whisking the Queen into a spin as they took off. Women pressed themselves against the Prince until he chose one at random to begin dancing with. A flurry of whispers and dainty laughs proceeded to move over the young women chomping at the bit for their turn to impress the Prince. To try their chance at becoming the Princess, for no one thought that the nobody in his bed would amount to anything more than trash to be taken out once it started to rot._

_As the music changed and the young woman continued to hold the wall in place, there was a fluttering of silk and expensive perfume floated to sting her eyes and cause a soft sneeze. It was here she turned to find the Queen standing so close to her, their dresses dared threaten to touch. With a bow of her head and a deep curtsy, she averted her eyes to the ground as she was soon to be addressed._

_“It was a most displeasing thing to look out and see you this night.”_

_“I apologize Your Highness for displeasing you.”_

_“You are the nothing that plagues my family. If it were my decision I would erase you from the land and save my people the disease you bring with you. Permanently erase. I do not wish to see you anymore, disappear from here quickly, lest I enjoy the sight of you being forcibly taken.”_

_The clicking of short heels against the marble floor motioned the Queen’s departure, and the safety of raising her head once more. It was always like this in the few moments where the Queen would grace her with the shrill tones of her voice. Trying hard to maintain her composure as tears filled her eyes, she looked just in time to see the Prince looking over at her, a dip in his demeanor showed the worry. Without a second’s hesitation he back to smiling at the young woman in his arms as his family looked on with approval. She would never be able to dance with him. At least not in the open, or with any discernable amount of approval. No. It was not her fate to have him for much longer._

_Moving quietly to the balcony, the cold wind whipped lightly at the hem of her dress, her arms prickled with goosebumps. The moon was so bright and it shined down on her in a way that only an impartial judge could, giving her a momentary peace. Eyes drifting back once more to the ballroom, her Prince had stepped away from dancing, trying to make his way to her but there was to be no route that didn’t engulf him in women. Courtiers, royalty, high ranking military men, they all wanted a piece of him until there was nothing left to give. His eyes found hers and for a moment he mouthed an apology, sadness filling her heart as she realized there was nothing more that she could do._

_Lips annunciating each word so he would understand. I love you._

_Graceful until the very last moment. As people cried and gasped, the Prince fought his way to the balcony edge, no longer caring what it was he was supposed to do or who he was supposed to be. She had never been his whore, never had he left her behind when it could be avoided, but she knew what loving him would mean. What it would take from the both of them._

_A red halo formed around her head as the moon continued to shine bright rays upon her, her dress spread out like the sea taking her back where she belonged._


	2. A Conversation in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two main protagonists wake up from dreams that were very similar, reaching out to each other for comfort. It is this connection between the two that is so important in the coming weeks for the two lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting the first two chapters up today, but there will be a new chapter added every Wednesday. As always, please read and review, it is much appreciated!

The image was seared into her retinas, a cold sweat clinging to her skin as the young woman sat up with a start. It was as though she were there. Everything had been all too real, the emotions and feelings still lingering in her heart. Strong legs kicked off covers and carried her body through doorways and into the bathroom. Cold water stung Juliana’s face, bringing her back to reality and lessening the strong grasp of the nightmare.

The house was still dark, the rest of the family still blessedly asleep. After a quick walk back to her room she checked the little screen on her outdated flip phone only to see that she had woken up a half hour before her alarm.

_Nothing as irritating as missing out on sleep._

Rubbing her eyes, knowing there would be no more sleep for her as the fear of the dream returning prickled her consciousness. Instead she settled for computer time. It was a long shot, but as she flipped open the laptop and saw the black become lighter as it whirred to life, Juliana found herself whispering softly a little chant that _he_ be online….

In the shadow of the house, even the sun not yet risen, she wished that against all odds he might still be awake.

____________________

Grunting while restlessly tossing and turning finally gave way to the tired and resigned sighs of being awake. Sliding over silk sheets to look at a clock near the bed, he grumbled through pursed lips about why he should be awake so early having only just returned to his bed not too long ago with the hope to sleep until at least noon. Those hopes were dashed with an ‘oomph’ as his feet hit the cold wooden floor. The walk to the marble of the bathroom held no mercy, either.

There he proceeded to take a nice, long, and extremely hot shower to brush off what snippets of the dream he could remember….something about a ball and dancing with gorgeous women….

Wrapping a towel around his waist he jumped back under the covers and booted up his laptop. At least if he was up he might as well look to see if there was someone to talk to…a certain someone whose screenname he was scanning for, ignoring all others. Charles rarely enjoyed anyone’s company, not really, but for the last few months there had been something about this woman he chatted with that absolutely drove him mad.

_Royalblood001_ : You actually awake at this ungodly hour?

Charles’ fingers typed with blinding speed as he saw her name come up in italics, rushing to respond to her before she decided to go back to sleep or leave.

_DegasDancer22_ : I wouldn’t call it ungodly, but unfortunately bad dreams woke me up before my alarm. Have you even gone to bed yet?

The furious sound of keys responded as Juliana’s heart leapt up from her chest and into her throat while her stomach was taken over by thousands butterflies. It was a delight to talk to _him_ before practice and work, having needed a friend after the dream. She was still shaken up, even now.

_Royalblood001_ : Yes mom I have. Just had nightmares of my own giving me restless sleep. Though I’m the luckiest guy in the world to catch you on. Wanna talk about whatever is on your mind?

_DegasDancer22_ : It isn’t worth wasting time, especially when I can bother you while you’re all sleepy. A wonderful treat to start the day with ;)

Royalblood001: Don’t lie, you like talking to me. It’s because I’m undeniably charismatic and handsome. It’s okay to fall in love with me.

_DegasDancer22_ : Well as you are a little picture of an abstract painting, there’s no way to know if you’re actually handsome. I will give you charismatic though, but I’m willing to bet you have already fallen in love. It’s okay, I know you can’t control yourself against my wiles.

_Royalblood001_ : Meet me in person and I’ll show you how handsome I am.

_DegasDancer22_ : Seriously?

_Royalblood001_ : Dead serious.

_DegasDancer22_ : You know I can’t. It’s…we shouldn’t.

_Royalblood001_ : Stop worrying I won’t like you. It’s garbage. You’re just afraid.

_DegasDancer22_ : Give me time to think it over.

_Royalblood001:_ Not too much time, you’re going to overthink it. I know you.

_DegasDancer22:_ I’ll try. But I should go…have practice before work today. Tonight?

_Royalblood001_ : Tonight.

With that Juliana logged out, looking up from the bright monitor and letting her eyes adjust to look at the blurry image of the mirror across her dim room. There was no way she could ever meet him, wearing worn out clothes and hand-me-downs of generations past.

She had this dull brown hair with muddy eyes… really there was no way anything about her would impress him. At least online she could be who she wanted, with no one to tell her any different or know what her life was really like. She couldn’t invite someone into her world. It was a place that she herself was trying to get out of.

Closing the computer and changing into the clothes she had set aside, her hands rushed over the few items she had, throwing them into the worn canvas backpack. In little time she was boarding the bus to practice, already thinking of the quickly approaching show that she did not feel prepared for. Images blurred as the bus picked up speed, her eyes unfocused as she began to play out each motion of her muscles, the need to only focus on one task at a time rising. If Juliana could do that, then she might not overthink the potential clash of worlds that might ensue if she finally met her online prince.

 


	3. Garden Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going back to months before the ball, Maia spends time in the garden trying to heal her broken soul. This is interrupted by a visitor that sends her emotions spiraling.

_Aromas of daffodils, roses, sunflowers, and every assortment of flower that the mind could think of, wafted through the air as Maia made her way through dirt and roots. The large sunflower patch was often neglected for more delicate and beautiful flowers that did not hang overhead. But it was where she found refuge on the grounds when the world of courtiers and royalty began to weigh heavily on her mind. The ball was but a few months away and there were very little hiding places in the castle that she might find solace from whispered words and stolen glances._

_The Queen’s gardens were a place where she could quiet the voices of her mind and her heart might speak loudly once more. It had been a long time coming, especially given that her Prince had been gone near a fortnight. The distance was felt in many moments of loneliness, the bed too large, the world too big and too scary. Even people dared not come near her for the black mark she brought upon any that might call her friend._

_But here._

_Here in the center of the sunflowers, her face tilted up towards the sun, she soaked up light and felt it radiate to her every limb. It was warmth and love, it was what she missed most in long, bleak nights spent waiting for her love to come back to her._

_Her moments spent alone here were the release she needed from the constant words and glances that those in the castle gave her. Bugs chirped around her and the scent of sunflowers and leaves filled her nose as she hummed softly, running her hands over the soft petals. At least those that she could reach._

_The whole moment was a dream, or at least as close as she was going to get to one. For now._

_A sudden chattering of high pitched voices and the clicking of heels against stone startled her, looking over to the bright colors and plush cloths of the inner circle to the Queen. Even surrounded by flowers, the acrid smell of the Queen’s perfume stung her eyes and she prayed that no one noticed her._

_Once the clicking of heels quieted in retreat, and the voices sounding far off in the distance did she let out a sigh of relief. It wasn’t until the crunch of dirt just behind her that she noticed she was not alone._

_“You impudent harlot. How dare you trample the roots of **my** flowers. This is my garden, and I won’t have it ruined by the likes of something so worthless.”_

_Maia’s eyes dropped to the dirt, the sun no longer warm but instead hot and searing against the exposed flesh of her shoulders and neck. “I apologize Your Highness, I assure you I would never do anything to harm the beauty of your garden. I was simply admiring the beauty up close.” Her knees shook as she held the low curtsy, custom demanding she stay down until the Queen allow her to stand._

_“The beauty of this garden is for my esteemed guests and my family. If people like you were allowed here it would detract from the beauty. The sight of you is a pestilence upon my eyes. As a whore I’m sure this is not the first time these words have been spoken to you.” The sneer of the Queen’s face was lost on Maia as she looked down, but not the haughty tone of the words that fell over her. “Since my son refuses to cooperate unless you are allowed residence in **my** home, I must for now tolerate your existence. But make no mistake, once he has found his wife, you will be cast out to the dredges of the swamp lands. Your life will be the meek existence you can find in the squalor of your new home, forever forbidden to step foot in civilized society again. This is my promise for you.”_

_The soft squish of dirt told Maia that she could look up at the Queen’s retreating form, hot tears welling in her eyes as her knees gave out. The soil beneath cushioned her blow and the sunflower stalks hid her form from any other that might seek her out. Her muscles shaking, her body curled up tight and lay in the dirt, sobs wracking her body. Birds cried out masking her weeping with their own songs. The only thing that seeped in for her was that this low to the ground she could only smell the death and decay that lingered just below her form, a foreshadow of her future._

 

___________________________________________________________________________

Practice had been brutal, the teacher insisting they go the full four hours with barely a break. As muscles twitched and screamed at her, it was the squeal of brakes on the bus that kept her mind focused. For a moment, standing at the bus stop surrounded by the smells of perfumes and body odor, Juliana could have sworn she smelt dirt. Not in a way one might if there were a gardener standing too close, but rather if she had laid down in the grass and inhaled deeply the earthy fragrance.

Shaking off the smell and sudden overwhelming feeling of complete melancholy, her body kept her moving to the back of the bus. Sitting on the hard plastic, her eyes drifted to her reflection in the window. Hair pulled tight into a bun, sweat still dappled over her brow, cheeks red and blotchy. This was not the face of beauty, but rather beauty’s ugly cousin frumpy Francine from off the farm. Closing her eyes, she did not look forward to the day of work that awaited her at the end of the bus ride, trying already to perk up her spirits. At least at the end of a long day she would find her online prince awaiting her, or if nothing else, her dingy mattress was a good runner up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that any and all who read will leave reviews, they help the writer grow. Until next Wednesday!


End file.
